


Desire

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris POV, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La violencia que siempre ha reinado a mi alrededor ha provocado que crezca en mí un sentimiento de devastación que, sin importar que llegue a tener una vida perfecta, permanecerá en mi corazón hasta el día en que muera. Quizás debería preocuparme, pero lo cierto es que me da un extraño sentimiento de paz que da un poco de estabilidad a mi caótica y apocalíptica vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Me leí el libro hace unos días y me encantó, y no pude evitar escribir un fic sobre estos dos, porque me encanta la forma en la que interactúan y lo poco clara que es su relación en algunos momentos. Ha sido una lectura absorbente.  
> Espero que, si alguien me lee, le guste el fic.

Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán a lo largo de los años supongo, sin importar lo que ocurra en nuestras vidas. Hay sentimientos que jamás me abandonarán mientras viva, sin importar todo lo que haga. La violencia que siempre ha reinado a mi alrededor ha provocado que crezca en mí un sentimiento de devastación que, sin importar que llegue a tener una vida perfecta, permanecerá en mi corazón hasta el día en que muera. Quizás debería preocuparme, pero lo cierto es que me da un extraño sentimiento de paz que da un poco de estabilidad a mi caótica y apocalíptica vida.

Ese sentimiento empezó a crecer en mi infancia, pero no fue hasta conocer a Theo y perderle, que lo reconocí y lo acepté. Una forma más de mantener su memoria en mi mente. El cuadro sólo fue la forma física para recordarle. Cada vez que lo daba como aval volvía a rememorar la noche en la que me dejó atrás… no, eso es ser injusto con él, yo quise quedarme atrás, yo fui el que le dejó, y cada vez que dejaba ese cuadro en otras manos podía sentir el mismo vacío en mi estómago que cuando le vi marchar en aquel taxi. El cuadro era mi penitencia por todo lo que le había hecho. Y ese dolor que me provocaba era una tortura que aceptaba gustoso.

Siempre he amado y deseado todo aquello que acabaría matándome. Amar a Theo fue algo natural en mi vida.

Theo provocaba unos sentimientos contradictorios en mi ser que aceptaba con tranquilidad. Theo era como el alcohol que había repudiado por el dolor que me había causado desde que mi padre decidió ahogarse en una botella, pero que me reconfortaba y me ayudaba a soportar la vida de mierda que me había tocado. Theo era como el vodka que bebía cada día, poco a poco me iba acercando a la muerte sin yo querer evitarlo porque también era vida, era aquello que hacía palpitar mi corazón con violencia y despertaba en mí un deseo febril por la vida.

En aquel año en Las Vegas aprendí a aceptar que lo que más se desea no siempre te pertenece, que tienes que aprender a amarlo desde la distancia y aceptar la naturaleza del objeto o la persona deseada sin poder tocarla. En nuestras borracheras en Las Vegas aprendí a conformarme con peleas que acababan en carcajadas tirados en el suelo, a saborear su sudor cada vez que tenía que cargar con él y podía hundir mi boca en su cuello para recorrerlo con mi lengua con la seguridad de que no se acordaría al día siguiente, o a abrazarle cuando la soledad y la miseria le pesaban demasiado.

Seguramente me quedé con ese cuadro porque no quería perder a Theo del todo. Si se lo hubiese dado él se habría ido y no habría tenido nada de él, sólo imágenes en mi cabeza que traerían consigo un olor a vodka y sudor que las empañaría hasta ser demasiado borrosas como para poder recrearme en ellas. Por eso no le busqué hasta que me robaron el cuadro, porque temía perder esas memorias y no podía permitirlo.

Ahora no tengo el cuadro, tampoco tengo a Theo, sin embargo, puedo visitarle cada vez que tema que sus recuerdos se están difuminando en mi cabeza. El dueño de la tienda es simpático conmigo y me invita a esperarle si alguna vez he ido sin avisar y Theo no estaba en la tienda. Hemos hablado algunas veces; de popchik, de Theo, del cuadro, incluso hemos hablado de los muebles y he acabado comprando alguno para mi casa en Amberes. Nunca me ha preguntado a qué me dedico, es algo que me gusta de él, sabe hasta qué punto es bueno conocer la verdad para poder dormir tranquilo. Me gusta Hobie, además es bueno para Theo.

Es una buena vida la que tengo ahora. Sigo rodeado de violencia y caos, pero ahora está mucho más controlado, no quiero que Theo caiga en la misma tumba que estoy cavando para mí día a día.

Algunas noches que he pasado con Theo incluso he llegado a saborear la miseria de sus labios. He besado a Theo después de escucharle lamentarse porque no puede tener a Pippa, o porque no quiere lo suficiente a Kitsey. Son besos que saben a derrota porque al día siguiente Theo no se acuerda y, aunque me ha besado porque ha deseado hacerlo, ese sentimiento ha surgido de la desesperación. Son besos áridos que me dejan un regusto a alcohol que amo y odio por igual, porque a la vez que me da lo que más deseo, me lo quita sin piedad a las pocas horas. Y yo sólo puedo maldecir mi asquerosa suerte y reírme como un condenado cuando Theo me mira con los ojos rojos y un dolor de cabeza que apenas le deja pensar.

Sin embargo, es una buena vida. Es como rozar la gloria mientras todo se derrumba a mi alrededor. Siempre he tenido una vida miserable, el amor no iba a ser diferente.

Este año he convencido a Theo de pasar la navidad conmigo en Amberes, nada de fiestas desfasadas y drogas sin control; sólo nosotros dos, alguna botella de vodka y películas antiguas. Aunque más que convencerlo yo, lo ha hecho Pippa al anunciar que iría a visitarles con su novio, como quiera que se llame (Theo jamás me ha dicho su nombre, se refiere a él en términos peyorativos que no me molesto en recordar). Ha dejado regalos para todos, incluso para el novio inglés, regalo que tuve que elegir yo al no estar cegado por el odio. Yo también le he dejado un detalle a Hobie (es la persona que mejor quiere a Theo y saca lo mejor de él).

Como no podía ser de otra manera hemos acabado borrachos mientras intentamos prestar atención a la película, “Un tranvía llamado deseo” (ninguno de los dos queríamos nada navideño). Vivian Leigh se ve espectacular en cada momento, con su mirada triste y desesperada por vivir.

De repente Theo me mira. Está borracho, pero algo no está bien. Está demasiado lúcido para que pueda besarle, para que él me deje hacerlo. Sin embargo, él está mirándome con esa desesperación que me grita que le dé algo por lo que merezca la pena vivir, que aleje a a Kitsey de su mente y le haga olvidar a Pippa completamente. Y no sé qué hacer.

Siempre me he lanzado a aquello que he querido, sin importar que esté mal, que me esté lanzando de cabeza a la hoguera. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Me siento como aquella noche en Las Vegas cuando no fui capaz de decirle a Theo que tenía su cuadro por miedo a perderle completamente. Es el mismo sentimiento.

De fondo Vivian Leigh habla, también tiene miedo. Ya ha perdido la cabeza completamente y poco a poco se deja llevar por el médico. Y entonces me pregunto si yo he perdido la cabeza también, si al final, después de tanto anhelar ser correspondido por Theo mi mente, ayudada por el alcohol y las drogas, me está haciendo ver cosas que no son.

Me quedo quieto como un idiota hasta que Theo se mueve. Mis ojos le siguen sin parpadear y le observo sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Su respiración choca contra mí, apesta a vodka.

\- He luchado mucho durante mi vida por ser bueno, por querer lo correcto, ¿sabes?

Lo sé. Es fácil de ver cuando se le conoce, siempre con su vara de medir el bien y el mal, de ver lo correcto y lo incorrecto con tanta claridad que no he sabido cómo explicarle que las cosas no son tan fáciles, que existe un mundo de grises entre el blanco y el negro.

\- Me he empeñado por ser bueno, por esconder mis peores cualidades… uhm… mis adicciones… He perdido mucho por esto… he malgastado mucho tiempo en mostrar lo bueno que soy…

No sé a dónde quiere llegar.

\- Uhm… joder… esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Quiero decir que he querido esconder tanto de mí que muchas veces he acabado haciendo mal a la gente que me rodea… Hobbie… bueno, todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Hobbie por mi culpa es un buen ejemplo…

Quiero decir algo, quiero soltar alguna estupidez y aligerar el ambiente, pero no tengo aire, no soy capaz de hablar porque no puedo respirar. Mis pulmones se sienten pesados y lentos, incapaces de trabajar. Joder, necesito algo, un trago o quizás algo más fuerte, que me ayude a pensar, o a no pensar.

\- Potter… -intento decir.

Pero Theo me corta sin miramientos haciendo gestos con las manos para indicar que me calle.

\- Déjame terminar. Si no me dejas hablar ahora, no sé cuándo podré volver a intentarlo.

Sus ojos brillan anhelantes y, aunque miran fijamente mis ojos, a veces se desvían por un segundo a mis labios.

\- Tú sabes cómo soy realmente, has visto lo peor de mí incluso aunque también he luchado por que no vieses esa parte de mí… pero las noches en Las vegas, el alcohol… nada de eso me ayudó a mantener la imagen de niño bueno que quería mostrar… Tú me conoces bien… Tú y Hobbie habéis… sabéis como soy realmente.

No sé cómo sentirme al estar en el mismo saco que el viejo, y más cuando empiezo a notar una incipiente erección en mis pantalones. Pero no digo nada.

\- Y bueno… nosotros tenernos una historia pasada… sé que nunca pasó nada, que era la soledad, o al menos eso quisimos pensar, pero… ¿y si no fue sólo soledad? Yo… yo intenté aprender ruso por ti y tú… tú robaste lo más valioso de mi vida, mi bien más preciado –una pausa larga-. Sé que nunca fue eso… nunca fuimos… ¿pero qué pasaría si sí fuimos…? Boris…

No dice nada más, pero no hace falta. Entiendo perfectamente lo que está diciendo, al menos gran parte de lo que está diciendo, pero falta lo más importante. No sé de qué sentimientos me está hablando exactamente, no sé si es sexo, amor, o una forma de huir de la realidad.

\- No quiero decir que no nos gusten las mujeres, sé perfectamente cómo mirabas a Kotku o Xandra, sé cómo deseo a Kitsey y a Pippa, como las quiero también… pero quizás entre nosotros siempre hubo algo más que simple amistad. Quiero decir… yo sé cómo me siento estando contigo, como quiero ser, como quiero que seas… Quizás lo besos no… quizás Kitsey y Pippa sólo fuesen una excusa para buscar consuelo, para que me besases.

No hay nada más que decir, sé que no va a decir nada más. Ya ha dicho demasiado. Recuerda los besos, esos que siempre me he dicho que olvidaba a la mañana siguiente y que jamás comentaba porque habían salido del despecho y la soledad.

\- Boris…

Murmura mi nombre con miedo y al escucharlo se me seca la boca y no puedo respirar durante varios segundos. Suena desvalido, débil y necesitado. Y es exactamente como yo me siento, como llevo sintiéndome desde que caí a su lado una noche de borrachera en Las Vegas después de habernos bebido una botella robada de vodka.

\- Potter…

Quiero decir algo, pero no sé el qué exactamente. Así que hago lo único que es aceptable hacer tras escuchar una declaración semejante. Beso a Theo con fuerza, atraigo su cuerpo contra el mío y apreso sus labios con fuerza. Mi lengua recorre sus labios antes de introducirla en su boca para entrelazarla con la suya, para que se retuerzan juntas en un baile febril.

\- Quiero follarte –es lo primero que murmullo cuando nuestras bocas se separan un centímetro-, o hacerte el amor, o como quieras llamarlo Potter.

Theo asiente con la cabeza y se deja llevar por mí. Por primera vez no me siento derrotado entre besos. Y le hago mío, recorro su piel con mi lengua, saboreo su sudor y me recreo en cada movimiento que hago. No soy delicado, no sé cómo serlo, siempre hay cierta violencia en todo lo que hago, pero trato de no hacerle daño. Theo se entrega a mí con la misma violencia con la que peleábamos en su casa cuando estábamos borrachos y las discusiones se nos iban de las manos. Es como somos cuando estamos juntos y es algo que los años no han podido ni podrán borrar. No nos hacemos daño, aunque sabemos que habrá moratones al día siguiente.

Theo grita mi nombre con devoción mientras venero su cuerpo entre embestidas. Cuando nos corremos alargo mi mano para saborear su semen sin importar que me diga que es asqueroso lo que hago, como si me importase, como si realmente le importase. Pero hay cierta complicidad en nuestras réplicas que le da solemnidad a lo que acabamos de hacer.

Durante unos instantes creo que, por una vez en mi vida, no deseo algo que va a matarme lentamente. Pero al ver su sonrisa sé que no, lo que siento por él me va a matar, me va a destruir. Está en mi naturaleza ser autodestructivo y nuestra historia está llena de miseria y devastación, aunque siempre he sido muy feliz a su lado.

Theo se irá a Nueva York, yo seguiré visitando diferentes partes del mundo entre negocios. Siempre habrá distancia entre nosotros y desasosiego por su causa. Theo trabajará junto a Hobbie y quizás se case con Kitsey porque no la quiere lo suficiente como para sufrir por ella y porque los dos quieren exactamente lo mismo de ese matrimonio, además estará cerca de la señora Barbour. Mientras yo desapareceré durante días y no responderé al móvil porque estaré demasiado ocupado, drogado o herido como para poder responder, aunque sólo sea capaz de pensar en él.

Amar a Theo y aceptarlo es como saltar al vacío, sólo queda esperar hasta que llegue al suelo. Pero está bien, de eso se trata vivir.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás?

\- Aún puedo quedarme un par de días más.

Asiento con la cabeza.

\- Te quiero demasiado como para que esto no vaya a doler.

\- Lo sé, al fin y al cabo son las cosas que más amamos las que nos destruyen.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que voy a destruirte?

\- Eso lo dices tú, pero sí… supongo que lo he dicho.

\- Has madurado mucho Potter.

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y ahora comprendo mejor muchas cosas.

\- Me alegro, no creo que hubiese sido bueno para ti seguir como hasta entonces… no era sano, no te habría dejado ser feliz… aunque quizás ahora tampoco seas feliz.

\- Ahora soy bastante feliz.

\- ¿Durará?

\- Al menos durante dos días más, luego… supongo que dependerá de las circunstancias.

Circunstancias, era una bonita forma de decir lo que ambos sabíamos. Voy a decir algo más, pero no puedo. Theo coge una manta y la coloca encima de ambos. Es el momento de dormir y no hablar gilipolleces filosóficas sobre la felicidad y el amor, tiene razón. Le abrazo por detrás y cierro los ojos. De repente me asola una pregunta que me provoca un desagradable escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te acordarás?

Si no se acuerda no va a pasar nada, puedo seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora. Puede incluso que sea lo mejor para ambos.

\- No estoy tan borracho Boris, claro que me voy a acordar. Si no me acordase mañana sólo tendrás que volver a escuchar el mismo monólogo estúpido de esta noche.

Su voz suena ligera, feliz, como jamás la había escuchado. Me siento victorioso porque es por mi culpa, yo he causado esa alegría y me siento jodidamente fabuloso, como jamás me sentí con ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado.

Al día siguiente se acuerda de todo, pero no hablamos sobre lo ocurrido. Lo aceptamos y se crea entre nosotros un ambiente aun más íntimo y personal. Nada ha cambiado realmente, pero todo es distinto a la vez. Hay bromas, discusiones, conversaciones extrañas, desde fuera todo sigue igual y eso es lo mejor de todo, que seguimos siendo amigos, seguimos confiando el uno en el otro, pero ahora sé que puedo hacerle mío en la intimidad sin miedo a que me abandone por nadie.

-Potter, vamos a comer fuera, la comida de cualquier restaurante estará mejor que lo que podamos encontrar aquí.

Cuando el frío me golpea el rostro sonrío y miro a Theo que se acerca hasta que las mangas de nuestros abrigos se rozan.

 _No hay nada más lejos de la muerte que el deseo_ decía Vivian en la película, y es cierto, pero el deseo es también aquello que nos guía hasta ella. Voy directo hacia mi perdición, aquello de lo que jamás podré escapar y será mi ruina, y me siento vivo mientras camino directo hacia mi muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues hasta aquí todo, como ya he dicho, espero que les haya gustado :)  
> Comentarios serán bien recibidos (si alguien lo lee).


End file.
